


Smell of Submission: Side Chapters

by WildKitsune



Series: Sense of Submission (Sides) [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: BDSM, Explicit Language, F/M, Multi, Sexual Content, Smell of Submission, side chapters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-10
Updated: 2016-10-02
Packaged: 2018-08-14 07:16:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 16,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8003359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WildKitsune/pseuds/WildKitsune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The following are side chapters to the story Smell of Submission.  They are situations that are not needed to tell the main story, but a fun alternate chapter to show you what other characters get up to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Perks

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, nor any of the characters from the books or movies. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.
> 
> A/N- Huge thanks to Eclectic Pet for being an awesome beta!
> 
> This chapter takes place during Chapter 12 of The Smell of Submission

Harry closed the door, but didn’t actually leave.  It wasn’t like he wanted to watch the two boys play with his slut, but he didn’t exactly trust them with her alone either.  So he made his way into a corner silently and sat down.  He pulled out a textbook to study while he listened for any sign that he was needed.

“What do you want to do with her first?”  Blaise asked as he licked his lips.  He rubbed his hands together then looked up at the other boy.

“It is so hard to decide really.”  Draco said as he started to unbutton his own shirt.  “I have a lot of stress that hasn’t had any outlet in a while.”  he said as he looked down at the girl.  “I’m the one that got us here, I say I get her first.”  he said firmly before he looked up at his friend.

Ginny opened her eyes and nervously looked between the two boys.  “I… I could take you both… at once?”  She offered before she sucked on her middle finger.  “I’ve been practicing my fellatio, maybe one of you would like to see how I am doing?”  She asked and her eyes settled on Blaise.

“Who would have thought the Weasel’s baby sister was such a little slut?”  Draco asked his friend with a chuckle.

“I’ve actually had a dream like this, only you weren’t here.”  Blaise responded and both boys laughed.  “Let’s see what you can do minx.”  he said as he started to unbutton his slacks.  

Draco frowned as the girl moved into all fours and crawled towards Blaise.  Though the frown disappeared the moment he got a nice view up her skirt.  He smiled to himself and undid his own pants before moving onto the bed behind her.

“I think I like her suggestion, both at once.”  Draco said as he ran his hand over her smooth bottom.  “And you notice he said we couldn’t damage her.  He didn’t say anything about not hurting her.”  He added with a smack to her butt to accentuate the point.

Ginny moaned at the slight sting of the spank and looked back at Draco with a blush before she looked up to Blaise.  Her stomach was doing nervous little flips, but she pushed passed it.  She was a Gryffindor and she wouldn’t run from something just because it was a bit scarry.

“Did you like that… what did he call you?”  Blaise asked as his ran his fingers through her hair.  “...oh yes, Fuck Toy.  Did you like that little Fuck Toy?”  He asked with a cruel smile.

“Yes…”  She admitted as a flush came to her and down her neck.

Both boys laughed as they moved themselves into position on either side of her.  Blaise took a handful of her hair and tilted her neck back so he could look down into her eyes.  “Do you want to suck my cock?”  He asked as he licked his own lips.

“Yes”  She said breathlessly as she struggled against his hold on her hair.

Draco smirked and shook his head as he watched Blaise play with her.  His hand slipped down between her legs so he could feel how ready she was for him.  When he found her sopping wet he chuckled again which made Blaise look up at him.

“She is practically in heat.”  Draco told his friend and they both smiled down at the girl.  Draco shifted so he could run his hardened member against her wet folds.  “Do you want this too little Fuck Toy?”  he asked teasing her with it.

“Yes”  She moaned and pushed back against him.

“Then you are going to have to beg for it you little slut.  Beg for our Slytherin cocks to fuck you.”  Blaise commanded as he brushed the head of his own shaft against her mouth.

She licked him as he passed, her eyes clouded with pure lust.  “Please fuck me.”  She started as she wiggled her hips back against Draco and struggled against Blaise’s grasp of her hair so she could lick him more.

“Going to have to do better than that.”  Draco said as he smacked her ass a bit harder than he had the last time.

“Please… please fuck me?”  She moaned and jerked as they had their fun.  “Please use me, all I want is to feel your cocks.  Fuck me please?”  She begged all the while trying to get at them to take what she was begging for.

“Well since you asked so nicely.”  Blaise mocked before Draco drove himself inside of her from behind.  She let out a loud moan as she was so suddenly filled.  Blaise took that moment to shove himself into her mouth.  “Now lets see how well you have been practicing.”

She moaned around the cock in her mouth and tongue against the underside of his shaft.  Draco started with a slow strokes into her but was quickly building up speed.

“Merlin, she’s so tight.  You feel so good around my cock.”  Draco groaned as he took a hold of her hips to control his movements more.

Blaise loosened his grip on her hair so she could have more control over how she pleasured his cock.  She pulled back and lapped her tongue over his head before taking him in again.  She started to bob her head onto his shaft.  Each time she pulled back enough so just his head was in her mouth, her tongue licked around it.  With each bob she took him a little deeper until his cock hit the back of her throat and she gagged a bit around him.

The dark Slytherin groaned at the attention she was giving his manhood, when she gagged and chuckled.  “Seems like our slut needs a bit more practice.”  He told his friend.

“I guess we'll just have to take turns letting her practicing on us until she can do it right.”  Draco said as he gave her a particularly hard thrust.  

Ginny moaned around Blaise which made him grin.  “It is the least we could do to help out a fellow student.”  He said as he grip of her hair tightened again.  “Just relax your throat…”

Blaise moaned as he pushed himself deeper into her mouth.  When she gagged again he enjoyed the feeling for a moment before pulling her head back a bit so she could breath.

Ginny gripped the bed tightly and closed her eyes as she tried to do what Blaise wanted.  It was hard to focus on one of them when the other was doing such wonderful things as well.  Each new cock she tried seemed to be enjoyable in its own way.  Soon, as much as they tried not to really hurt her she was being pushed back and forth as each impaled her on the other’s member.  She was slowly getting used to the feel of Blaise in her throat.  She could only relax for so long before she started to gag again, but fortunately the boy didn’t seem to mind in the least.

They took her that way until first Draco and then Blaise found release.  She swallowed Blaise’s seed the way Daphne had taught her, and even licked the mess off his shaft before the boy stepped back.

Draco laid back on the bed to catch his breath.  “So what do you think Blaise, is this little tart worth siding with Potter?”  he asked his friend.

“Her alone?  Not even close.”  Blaise smirked as he pet the side of Ginny’s face.  “But we both know following the Dark Lord isn’t really a safe position for you and your family to be in.  If Potter can actually take the madman down… I would like to be standing on the winning side.”

“It may be worth a try…”  Draco said and pulled Ginny down on the bed next to him.  “What should we do to you next?”  he asked as he ran his hand down her sweat covered form.

“Plus, the perks of Potter’s side seem much more fun.”  Blaise added as he moved onto the bed after Ginny.


	2. A Little Boost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter takes place during Chapter 14 of The Smell of Submission

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, nor any of the characters from the books or movies. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.
> 
> A/N- Huge thanks to Eclectic Pet for being an awesome beta!

Cho watched Neville from across the lunchroom.  How was she supposed to seduce someone like him?  He had always seemed sweet while they worked together in the DA, but he also seemed a bit dim to her.  She liked her men strong, confident, and intelligent.

She would forget the whole thing if it wasn’t for the fact that Harry would punish her in the worst way possible.  She didn’t want to serve other subs, serving one like Neville seemed bad enough.  How was she supposed to get him to feel like he was in charge, she doubted the boy would even enjoy that.  He seemed completely submissive to her.

It was the Saturday after her Master had given her the order to make the boy feel wanted.  She had decided to wait until the weekend because they would all be heading into Hogsmeade and she could more easily get him away from his friends.

She watched him get up from the breakfast table and timed it so she would reach the front door at the same time as him.  She gave Neville and shy smile and tucked some of her long raven hair behind her ear.

“Neville?”  She asked to get his attention.  The moment he looked at her he turned pink.  “Would you walk with me to the village?”  She asked and ignored the confused looks she got from those around them.

“Um…”  Neville started and looked to the Gryffindors near him before looking back to Cho.  “Um…”  He added and looked to his friends for help.

“Yes he would love to.”  Hermione finally answered for him and pushed him a little forward to be helpful.

Cho smiled brightly and took his hand.  “You know my name?”  He asked once they had moved a few feet and he had gotten used to the feel of her hand in his.

“Of course.  We were in the DA together and you were one of the heroes that went to the Ministry with Harry right?”  She asked a she played up his accomplishments.

“Yeah… Yes I was.”  he said and stood a bit taller.  “I just didn’t realize you were paying attention I guess.”  he added a bit more softly.

Cho bit her bottom lip and gave him a flirtatious smile.  “Oh I’ve more than been paying attention.”  She said and looked around as they got out of the gate.  “You know the weather is still nice, do you want to go for a walk?”  She asked casually.

Neville swallowed and looked around as well.  “That sounds like it could be fun.”  he said and he looked as if he was going to pass out.

She let them walk a little ways off the main path so they couldn’t be seen before she turned back to look at him again.  He looked very nervous as if he was ready for this to be all some kind of trick.

“Are you okay?”  She asked with an innocent tilt of her head as she watched him walk beside her.

“Yeah, I am just waiting to wake up I guess.”  he told her and she let herself giggle at the joke.

Once they were into a small patch of trees Cho let his hand drop and walked over to one of the trunks.  “Do you have a special girl?”  She asked even though she doubted it.

“No, why do you ask?”  He asked as he watched her from a few feet away.

“Oh, well you just didn’t seem like the type that would go behind a girl’s back.”  She said and turned so she could lean back against the trunk.  “I have to admit, I don’t exactly have innocent reasons for bringing you out here.”  She told him shyly and undid the top button of her shirt.

“No?”  he asked in a higher pitch than his normal voice as his eyes were locked on her hands.

“No.”  She answered and smiled as she undid another button.  “You see, for most of this week I have been thinking about what it would feel like to have your hands on me.”  She told him, again being honest, but not exactly truthful.

Neville swallowed hard and looked as if he would pass out from lack of air.  “You want me to actually touch you?”  he asked as if he didn’t really believe her.

“I want you to do whatever you want to me.”  She said only because Harry had told her to let Neville take charge.

“Anything I want?”  he asked and took a step closer.  “Really?”  he added, then looked around to see if someone was sneaking out to tell him this was some kind of prank.

“Yes Neville, absolutely anything you want.”  She said as she undid another button to reveal the light blue lacy bra under it.

“P-put your hands above your head.”  he told her in a shaking voice.

She blinked a few times as she hadn’t really expected him to give her an order shaky or not.  After she had a moment to get over the surprise she complied to his command and smiled at him encouragingly.

He closed the distance between then hesitantly.  He leaned in and kissed her lips softly at first.  He was timid and ready for her to run away or scream, but as these things did not happen he grew more bold and his kiss grew more demanding.  She moaned against his lips to spite her initial feelings about him.

He pulled back when she moaned and looked into her eyes.  “How far are you really going to let me go?”  he asked with a frown on his lips, he looked more determined than shy now.

“Take whatever you want Neville.”  She told him with a smile, she was suddenly looking forward to this encounter.

“Why?”  He asked as his hands timidly moved to her sides.  “Girls don’t just suddenly throw themselves at me.”  he told her as if it was something she didn’t already know.

She bit her lower lip and she was having a hard time coming up with a good answer that wasn’t just the truth.  “Honestly?”  She asked, and it was her turn to be nervous.

“Yes.”  he said and held her hips a bit more tightly as if to prove it.

“At first it was because… because one of your friends thinks you need to believe in yourself more.”  She told him and looked down, she knew she would be punished for that later, but she couldn’t bring herself to lie to a friend of her Master.  Or was it she couldn’t lie to a Dom that had just made her moan from a kiss?

Neville narrowed his eyes and flushed again.  “Oh.”  he said but did not take his hands away from her.  “And now?”

“Now?  I kind of want to see what you will do.  That kiss was wonderful.”  She told him as she looked into his eyes.

“What does this friend of mine have over you that you would just offer yourself to someone like me?”  he asked with a deep frown now.

“I-I belong to him.”  She said very carefully, she knew her contract would keep her from saying certain things to people outside of Harry’s trust.

Neville blinked a few times.  “You are a witch, how can you belong to someone?  And what one of my friends would own another person?”  he asked seeming angry.

“I gave myself to him, but I can’t… I can’t tell you who.”  Cho told him meekly.  She didn’t like having to hold things back, but she knew the words wouldn’t come out.

“You gave yourself to him willingly?”  he asked and tilted her chin up to look into Cho’s eyes.  “He didn’t blackmail you or anything like that?”  he clarified the question.

“I was completely willing.”  She told him as a shot of excitement went over her from the way she had to look into his eyes.

“Why would you do that?”  he asked with a frown.

“Because I enjoy serving him, being his slut.”  She said and blushed at the last word.

“He’s made you have sex with other guys?”  Neville asked with a frown.

“Since I became his, I have only pleasured him.  He had another sub pleasure me once, but I like Doms so much better.”  She told him and pushed her body against his to try and encourage him to continue with what they were doing before.

Neville blinked a few times, and swallowed hard as she pressed herself against him.  “You think I am a Dom?”  he asked obviously a little distracted.

She nodded and smiled.  “If your kiss is anything to go by.  Neville I mean it when I say I want more.  Please don’t make me beg?”  She asked meekly.

As if he suddenly remembered he was holding a very good looking girl in his arms he blushed a deep red.  “Are you sure you really want me to do anything I want?”  he asked again which frustrated Cho a little, but she had to understand this was more than likely his first time.

“Yes Sir.” She said and dropped her hands to his shoulders as they were starting to ache above her head.  “I want you to have fun, and give me some fun in return.”

“I think it would be better of you were laying down.”  Neville said awkwardly before he helped her to the leaf covered forest floor.

She arched her back a little and played with the hem of her shirt to try and entice him to get a bit more bold.

He fumbled as he worked to unbutton her shirt, but she gave him all the time he needed.  He parted her shirt to reveal her bra a bit more and just smiled down at her breasts.

“I don’t know how to undo one of those.”  he told Cho and then cleared his throat.  “Take off your bra.”  he ordered in the most firm voice he could find.

She smiled and undid the front clasp for him without saying a word.  “Do you like them Sir?”  She asked playfully.

He smiled and licked his lips as he nodded.  He looked down at what he felt was the most perfect sight he had ever seen in his life, he was quickly growing to attention.  He was still unsure of himself, he had never been with a woman, and though he was really enjoying being in charge he still wanted her to have fun.

He suddenly got an idea that would make him feel more relaxed.  He moved back towards the tree and sat with his back against the trunk.

“Come here.”  he told her and reached out his hand to help her up.  He helped her move onto him so she was straddling his lap.  “I like this.”  he said before he leaned in and kissed her again.

She soon found herself moaning into his lips again and rolling her hips against the hardness she could feel still trapped in his pants.

He groaned as she moved against him and made her stop by holding her hips still.  “If you keep doing that I am just going to get my pants dirty.”  he told her gruffly before he reached down and undid his belt than his fly.

“I’m not ready for the main event yet Sir.”  She told him honestly as she saw that he really was.

“What can I do to get you more ready?”  he asked once his rod was free of his pants.

She smiled at him and took one of his hands into her smaller one, before placing it over her breast.  “Touch me Sir… just touch me everywhere.”  She told him breathlessly.

He cleared his throat before his hands started to explore everywhere he ever wanted to touch on a girl.  Her breasts were so soft, he wondered what they tasted like. Before he realized what he was doing her leaned in and licked her nipple before sucking it into his mouth.  He liked the taste of her skin so he did it again to the other one.

She moaned each time he moved his tongue and lips against her, which only encouraged him to keep doing what he was doing.  When he brushed his teeth against the excited little nub in his mouth she gasped and pressed against him.

“I’m, I’m, please, please…” She said as he back arched and her hips tried to roll against him again.  He smiled as she couldn’t seem to make full sentences, he it was easy to tell what she wanted now.

“I want you to, you know, move onto me.”  he told her unable to come up with a better way of putting it.

At this point she didn’t need to be told twice, one of her hands moved to his shaft so she could direct herself onto him and ride him at her own pace.  They both groaned as she realized his shaft was thick enough to rival Harry’s, though not quite as long.

“Like this Sir?”  She asked as she found a good pace that had them both moaning.

“Oh!”  Neville moaned and he knew he wouldn’t last long like this.  In all his imaginings of what a girl would feel like around him, this passed them all.  “I want, faster.”  he ordered and smiled when she did exactly what he wanted.

His hands moved to her hips and as he found what made them both moan he took more control, which seemed to make Cho moan even more.  He leaned him and nipped her nipple lightly as got closer and closer to release.

“Oh MERLIN!”  He screamed as he came inside of her and pulled her against him with all of his strength.

She moaned as he left her on the very edge, her hand darted between her them as she felt his hot seed spurt inside of her and she pushed herself over the edge with a few light strokes her to the right place.

She screamed and clenched around him before she fell forward to rest her head on his shoulder.  “Neville…”  She told him breathlessly.  “That was actually pretty amazing.  I hope Master lets me do it again.”  She added because it was the truth and she knew it would make him feel good about the act.

“I want to talk to your Master.”  He told her once they had both caught their breath.


	3. The Seduction of Severus Snape

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, nor any of the characters from the books or movies. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.
> 
> A/N- Huge thanks to Eclectic Pet for being an awesome beta!
> 
> This chapter takes place during Chapter 17-18 of Smell of Submission

It was her first Defence Against the Dark Arts class since her Master had given her her new mission.  Cho watched her professor closely as he tried to think of way to get him to notice her as a woman and not just a student.  He never wasted words, she noticed as she listened to him talk about ways to defend against Werewolves.  He was one of the most intelligent men at the school, and he seemed to respect intelligence.

It was a good thing that she had always received nothing but Os from him while he taught potions.  Now that he was teaching Defence Against the Dark Arts it would be a bit harder to keep up her grades, but not outside her capability.

When the bell rang and signaled the end of class she decided it would be a good time to make her first move.  She waited up to his desk and waited patiently for him to notice her.

“What can I do for you Miss Chang?”  Professor Snape asked in a bored tone.

“Professor, I know that you are teaching this class now, and really you are the most brilliant teacher we have ever had.”  she started and the statement was completely true.  “But I am having a somewhat hard time dealing with Professor Slughorn and I was hoping you may have some time to talk about potions?”

“What problems are you having with the Professor?”  Severus asked, though he did not sound at all put out by the request.  “You were always a fine student in my class.”

“Thank you Professor, that means more than I can say.”  she told and and blushed slightly at the very rare compliment.  “His teaching style is just not as.. precise as yours.”  she told him with a frown.  “I get mixed up when he starts to talk about this famous wizard or that well-to-do witch.”

“Professor Slughorn was always one for talking about his collection of graduates.”  He told her in an almost understanding tone.  “But I have little time for nonsense, if you wish for me to tutor you than it will have to be during my usual lab hours.  Which means two things, if I find you are wasting my time, or if you hinder any of my own projects you will receive multiple detentions and you will never be allowed back into my lab again.  Do you understand Miss Chang?”

“Yes Sir.”  she said and couldn’t help but blush as the way he spoke reminded her so much of her Master.  His voice was much deeper, but his tone and words were very similar.

“You will meet me in my private office tonight at seven o’clock sharp.  If you are late than there is nothing I can do for you.”  he told her and motioned for Cho to leave.

It was five of seven and Cho was walking back and forth outside of Professor Snape’s office.  The idea of being alone with him made her very nervous, but she knew this would be her one and only chance to get close to the professor.  She had thought about changing out of her uniform but decided that would be too obvious.  So when she finally knocked on the door at one minute till seven she was still dressed for class.

“Enter Miss Chang.”  the man called without moving from what he was doing to answer the door.

She took one last breath before opening the door and entering his private domain.  The professor had set the room up as another potions lab, as she guessed he no longer had access to the one used for class.

“Where do you feel you need work Miss Change?”  the professor asked as he watched a clear potion very closely as if it would jump from the cauldron it was in.

“If you remember from last year, my weak point is still remedies.”  She told him as she shifted nervously at the door.  

“I have set up a workstation for you on that table.”  he said and pointed to a table in the corner.  “Your first task will be to make me an antidote for the poison you will find in the small red vial.”

Cho spent the next few days of tutoring focusing completely on the tasks he set for her, and found that she really was learning a lot about potion making.  She didn’t care what the Gryffindors said, Professor Snape was an excellent teacher.

It had been a week and Cho had not seen a good opening to make him see her as more than just his student.  She felt she was on the right path as she did her work and studied for her tutoring more than she did for her actual class.  He challenged her and she rose to the occasion.

Tonight when she entered his private lab he didn’t have anything he was working on actively.  Instead he was sitting at his desk grading papers.  Cho paused to look at him as he was frowning down at someone’s scroll.

“I thought you had an active project Miss Chang, did you need some sort of direction?”  he asked without looking up from his work.

“No, sorry Professor.”  she said and looked to the ground.  “I just… Is there anything I can help you with Sir?”  she offered hopefully.

“Help me with Miss Chang?” he asked in an almost surprised sounding tone.  “What do you feel you could help me with?”

“I don’t know Sir.”  She told him and looked back up in his direction to find that he was looking at her.  “You just seem so put out, and you have been very helpful in my studies, I wanted to repay the favor.”

“You are not a complete idiot Miss Chang.  It is reward enough to be able to teach someone who isn’t in constant danger of blowing herself up.”  He said before he went back to reading.

“Thank you Sir.”  she said softly and tried to think of something else to say to get in attention before she would have to go back to her work.  “Professor?”  she asked before she really knew what she was going to say.

Snape sighed and looked up at the student again this time seeming more annoyed than the first.  “Yes Miss Chang?”

“Could you call me Cho Sir?”  she asked as it was the first thing that came to mind.

The man almost looked amused with the request.  “Oh and i am sure you would wish to call me Severus?”  he asked in a tone that told her that would not happen within her lifetime.

“Oh no Sir.”  she said and shook her head quickly.  “I would never wish for such a thing.  I just… It is silly really.”  she started and looked to the ground.

“Get out with it girl, I do not have all day.”He told her in a commanding tone.

“Your voice has a very deep and wonderful tone… I would enjoy hearing it say my name.”  she told him shyly.

“Miss Chang, do you fancy me?”  the professor asked in a voice that sounded as if this was uncharted ground for him.

“Would it be wrong if I did Sir?”  she asked not wishing to answer the question directly.

“You are a student.”  he answered as if that was all that would need to be said.

“I am of age.”  she countered.

“But still much too young for an old man like me.”  he told her “You are much too innocent of a girl for me Miss Chang.”

She smiled and took a step closer to him, innocent was not something Cho felt she was at all.  “I could show you how much that isn’t true Sir, if you let me.”

“Miss Chang, do you fancy me?”  Severus asked the young woman unsurely.

“Would it be wrong if I did Sir?”  Miss Chang asked back without answering his question.

“You are a student.”  he told her so that she could understand the problem.  

“I am of age.”  she answered simply not being dissuaded at all it seemed.

“But still much too young for an old man like me.”  he told her “You are much too innocent of a girl for me Miss Chang.”  he added as she did not seem to be responding in the way he would have preferred.

She smiled and took a step closer to him, with something in her expression that he couldn’t quite place.  “I could show you how much that isn’t true Sir, if you let me.”

The polite approach was not working with this one, so Severus decided to move to the next took in his arsenal; fear.  “Oh Miss Chang…”  he started and got to his feet so he could tower over her.  “You are about to enter a realm that is far above her head, you should turn back before you drown.”

He smiled as she swallowed down nerves, but decided he would need to push further.  “I expect certain things from the women I am with, things that I do not think a young girl such as yourself is ready to give.”

“What kind of things Sir?”  she asked and he could see her shaking slightly.

He couldn’t stop himself from taking in her figure at that point.  She had a young and lovely body, with round perky breast and lean hips.  He smiled as images of what he could do with her if she truly was willing flashed in his head.

“Things that would get me fired if I even spoke them aloud to you.”  He told her as he walked around behind her where she would have to turn to follow his movements.

“I want to please you Sir…”  she started even though she was trembling before him.  “I’ll take any oath of silence that you wish, if only you give me a chance?”

Oh this was almost getting too tempting, he wondered what had the little Ravenclaw so interested in the idea of being his.

“What if I asked you to tell me tie you to my bed so I could pleasure myself with your body?”  he asked knowing she would run off soon.

Her reaction surprised him as she bit her lower lip and took a step closer to him.  She flushed as if the idea of that aroused her.  He would have to get more graphic with this one.

“And while you were tired I would burn your clothes from your sweet young form.  I would torture you body with heat and cold, with pain and pleasure until you were screaming for me to stop.  Which I would only do if it pleased me.”

Her breath caught in her throat and he thought he would be rid of her soon enough.  Instead of running though, Cho stepped in front of him and knelt down before him.  He watched interested as she spread her legs and crossed her hands behind her back.

“I wish to please you.”  she said with her head held high.

“You’ve already been trained.”  He said and it was not a question in the least.  “By whom exactly?’

“My Master.”  she answered simply.

“What would your Master say if he knew you were kneeling before me?”  he asked wondering what game she was playing at.

“He would be upset that you hadn’t taken your pleasure yet.”  She told him softly.

“You Master wishes for you to pleasure me?”  The professor asked with a deep frown.  “Why is that?”

“I am a gift to give you a taste of what he has to offer.”  She told him as her voice shook slightly.

“Who is this Master of yours?”  he asked as he needed to find out who had control of one of his students.

Cho looked to the ground and shook her head.  “I am sorry Sir, I only have permission to tell you once you have taken your pleasure.”

Severus reached down and took the girl’s chin in his hand so he could look into her eyes.  “I will know if you are lying to me girl, so it would be best for you to answer me honestly.  Are you serving this Master willingly?”

“Oh yes Sir, he would never wish to take one against their will.”  She told the frightening professor.

He let go of her chin and took a step back from her.  “Attend to your potion Miss Chang, I have some thinking to do.”

Cho got to her feet slowly and hung her head.  “You won’t tell on me Sir, will you?”  she asked shyly.

“What of age witches do of their own consent is of no concern of mine.”  He told her before moving back to his desk.

Cho knew that this would be her last chance to do as her Master wished.  After her next Defence Against the Dark Arts class she stayed late under the pretence for the tutoring her friends knew she was receiving from Snape.  Once the rest of the students left she walked up to the front where the Professor was sitting at his desk.

“Class has been dismissed Miss Chang.”  the dark man said without looking up at her.

“I know Sir.  I wanted to talk to you about what happened during our last tutoring session.”  she told him and as she approached his desk she started to undo the buttons of her top.  “Honestly Sir, I can’t get what you said out of my mind.”

“If that were true you would not be bothering me now.”  Snape said as he finally looked up to her and force where he was as he noticed that she was undressing for him.

“I want you to tie me up Sir.  I want to feel this pleasure and pain you described.”  she told him breathlessly.  She pulled her robe and shirt from her form to give him a full view of what she felt were perfect breasts.

“Miss Change the door is unlocked… someone could come in.”  He said as he licked his lips without really thinking about it.  Severus noticed her blue leather choker, with the small circular charm, for the first time as she dropped her clothes on the floor.

“Let me prove to you how much I want you.”  She asked nervously.

The dark professor couldn’t take his eyes off of the chest she had exposed to him so boldly.  He had to admit to himself that this young and submissive thing begging him to let her give him pleasure was turning him on.  He was only a wizard after all, not a god.

“My next class will be coming in soon Miss Chang.”  he forced himself to say, more for the fact he didn’t wish to get caught.

She lowered herself to all fours and crawled over to him.  “Then I should hide?”  she asked with a shy but mischievous smile.

“You are a relentless little thing aren’t you, Miss Chang?”  he asked as he looked up to the door then to the pile of clothes she had left behind.  With a simple wave of his wand he levitated the clothes into his bottom desk drawer out of view.

Cho smiled brightly at the action and moved under the professor’s desk to keep out of view of the class.  “Please call me Cho?”  she asked as she looked up at his dark form.

He ran long fingers down her cheek as he tried to decide what he should do next with this persistence little submissive.  He noticed the glint of the charm on her collar again and picked it up so he could look at it.  Two simple words were inscribed that made his lips twist into a smirk.

“Cock Toy?”  he asked as he looked down at her.

“It is my Master’s name for me.”  she told him shyly and looked to her lap.

“It is a very crude sort of name.”  he commented as he left the charm go.

“I am one of his sluts, I deserve a crude name.”  She said embarrassed by the confession.

“One of his sluts, so he he has more than one?”  Severus asked but before she could answer the door opened and other students started to file in.  He brushed her face one last time before getting up to teach his class.

His students noticed that he was in a slightly better mood that class.  He did not insult nearly as many of them as usual for their questions or their missed answers.  By the time class was over the third years that left were all discussing what would put him in such a mood.

When the final student was gone and closed, locked, and warded his door before turning and facing his desk where.

“Come out my little submissive.” He ordered in a strong and deep tone.

Cho crawled out from under his desk but decided it would be best if she stayed kneeling.  “You called Sir?”  she asked meekly.

“Did you enjoy your time hiding there, waiting to please me?”  He asked without taking even one step towards her.

“Not really Sir.”  she told him honestly.

“Then why did you do it?”  he asked watching the girl closely.

“Because I thought it would please you.”

“What else would you do to please me?”  he asked and took his first step towards her.

Cho’s stomach fluttered as fear of the professor in front of her started to get to her nerves, but also excited her.  “Anything that wasn’t against my Master.”  she told him once she remembered to answer.

“Well i must say I will not be calling you by that vulgar name you Master has given you, it does not please me.”  He told ehr with a sneer.  “I may not even take pleasure in you at all.”  he added after a moment.

Her eyes widened and she looked up to meet his gaze.  “Why not Sir?”  she asked with a  whimper.

“Do I look like a Master who enjoys sluts?”  he asked with a cruel smile.  “How many men have you been with slave?”

“Four Sir.”  she said and looked to the ground again.

“Only four?  Well it seems you are just starting out, and how many of those four were over 20?”  he pressed.

“None Sir.”  she told him and hoped he would still take her.

“So no men at all then.”  he corrected her snidely.  “Stand slave.”  he ordered her and watched with cruel eyes as she jumped to his command.  “I will taste you, but more because I am curious who your Master is.”  he told and pulled his wand from his sleeve.

“Thank you Sir.”  she told him submissively.

Without a word he moved up behind her and pressed his chest against her back before his pressed his wand to her wrists and cast a sticking charm so they were locked together.  He softly ran the tip of his wand down her arm, neck, back, then her leg before casting a sticking charm and placing her foot where he wanted it.  He did the same to the other foot so that her legs were shoulder length apart.

Cho felt light headed as the very dominant professor placed her like he was moving a doll around.  She was frightened, but also so very turned on by what was happening to her.

Snape moved over to his desk and transfigured her clothes into a thick hemp rope.  He hand the scratchy length over her back so she could feel what he was about to bind her with.

“What is your safe word, slave?”  he asked as he tired her wrists and threw the rope up to connect it with the ceiling.

“I don’t… I don’t have one Sir.”  she told him in a confused tone.

“Your Master never had you choose one?  Do you feel safe without it?”  he asked wondering what kind of games her Master played.

“He owns me, but I am always safe with him.”  she told him a little more confidently.

“Well when you play with me you need a safeword, what shall it be?”  he asked as he used his wand to tighten her ropes.

“Hagrid…”  she said the first thing that came to mind.

“That oaf has the ability to turn anyone off.”  Snape agreed before he walked around her.  “How do you feel.

She looked up at the rope then down at her feet.  “Secure?”  she said as she tugged a little on the rope.

“Good.”  he said and smiled over her form.  “Time to begin, I think you need to cool off a bit first.”  he told her and ran the tip of his wand over her already stiff nipple.

Cho gasped as it felt like he was running ice over her skin.  It was cold enough to be painful, but somehow it only made her blood run hot.  When he did the same to the other one she let out a shy whimper.

“Don’t you hold back slave, I enjoy the sounds I can make you produce.”  he told her in a warning tone.

“Yes Sir.”  she said breathlessly.

He ran the cold spell down between her breast and over her stomach, when he stopped just below her navle Cho let out a whimper.

“Please don’t.”  she begged as she didn’t know if she could take the cold where it was headed.

Severus just smiled and ran his wand down between her legs to brush over her most sensitive skin.

The bound girl screamed as the pain seemed to shook through her entire body. “Do you want me to stop slave, say the word and I will.”  he told her and withdrew his wand to let her shiver there for a while.

“N-no, don’t stop.  I want to please you.”  she told him as she tried to catch her breath.

“What makes you think you will ever be able to actually please me?”  he asked and chuckled as he switch the spell on his wand to heat.

“I can only hope to try Sir.”  she said as she came more and more back into her senses.

Without answering her he ran the red hot wand over her rib cage, which only made her scream again.  He told tell she was not one who liked the pain, but she would endure to please him.  Fortunately for her he was not as cruel as he seemed, the spells he used for these games left no mark on his playthings, but only brought the sensations he wanted.

“You are not enjoying yourself as much as I am.”  he pointed out as he ran his wand down the side of her face.

She only shook her head unable to speak the words.  Tears were already running down her cheeks and they had only just began.

“Your Master does not use this level of pain with you.”  He said and in a firm statement and with a flick of his wand he undid the binding spells keeping her in place.

She fell as soon as the spells ended and started whimper “I am sorry… so sorry… I wanted to please you.”  she said with her head lowered.

“Someone like you is almost worthless to me.”  he told her with a sneer.  “You would take a lot of training before I could enjoy you properly.”

“I am sorry.”  she said again, hurt that she failed her Master.

Severus sighed and grabbed her back her hair so he could direct her to look into his eyes.  “Stop being sorry, and make yourself useful.”  He ordered before he pressed her face against the fabric of his robes so she would feel his hardened member.  “Your Master must keep you around for something.”  he snapped when she didn’t respond right away.

When Cho felt his hardness she understood what he wanted, and was glad she could please him in this small way.  In her nervousness she fought with the buttons of his robes, but soon found what he hid beneath.  Her eyes widened as what she found was larger than her Master’s, but this was a fully grown man, compared to a teen.

She focused all her attention now how the manhood in front of her.  She licked the tip and tried out different things to see what the dominate in front of her enjoyed the most.  When she heard the low, deep, moan come from his lips it was like a warming light that sent her worries away.

She knelt before him and pleasured his with her tongue and mouth for what seemed like wonderful years of pleasure, but it ended too soon when he yanked her back by her hand and pulled her to her feet.

“You did not like my torture, but sucking my cock only makes you moan, maybe your Master’s name is more appropriate than I thought.”  he told her before roughly bending her over his desk.

She moaned and tried to look back at him but he stopped her by holding her neck in place.  “Do you want me inside you Cock Toy?”  he asked coldly as he lined himself up with her more than ready form.

“Yes Sir.”  she gasped and tried to push back against him.  “Please, fuck me.”  she started to beg as the idea of feeling him take her like this made her want to scream.

He smiled and made her take all of him in one thrust.  “Tell me you little whore, who is your Master.”  he demanded without mercy.

“Harry Potter!”  Cho screamed with passion.


	4. Let Me Be Your Nightingale

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, nor any of the characters from the books or movies. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.
> 
> A/N- Huge thanks to Eclectic Pet for being an awesome beta!
> 
> This chapter takes place between Chapter 18 and 19 of The Smell of Submission.

“I just feel weird about having you sign it.” Ron said as he looked over the contract Harry had given him, for the tenth time.

“Because you’re having a fight with Harry?” Luna asked as she climbed into Ron’s lap to put herself between him and the page. She straddled his lap and looked into his eyes. “Or is it something else?”

The two students sat comfortably in the Gryffindor common room. It was well after curfew and they were left alone in the cozy area. He had waited until the last of his classmates had gone to bed before mentioning the contract at all.

He smiled up at her and set the paper aside. “Isn’t it weird?” he asked her sadly.

She smiled slightly at the question. “You’re asking Loony Lovegood if something is weird?” She asked with a playful tone in her voice.

“I told you not to call yourself that.” Ron snapped.

“Until there’s a collar around my neck, or my signature on that paper I will call myself whatever I please.”

“Do you want a collar?” He asked as his eyes moved to her slim neck.

“I want to be your pet Ronald; of course I would love a collar.” She said with a tilt of her head as if this fact was obvious.

“Is it wrong that the idea of you in a collar is getting me hot?” He asked in a slightly deeper voice.

“I don’t think so.” She answered before she leaned in to kiss him softly on the lips.

“The contract wants us to pick what kind of pet you are.” he said before he kissed her back just as softly.

“What kind of pet do you want?” She asked pulling back just enough to look into his eyes again.

“I don’t think that’s what they mean. What kind of pet do you feel like?” He asked then reached up and brushed some strands of hair out of her eyes.

“Something…that sings.” She told him while she played with the top button of his shirt.

“I’ve always enjoyed the song of the Nightingale.” He told her with a slight smile.

“Then, let me be your Nightingale?” She asked biting her lower lip.

“You really want to be, don’t you?” He asked with the sound of amazement in his voice.

“Yes.” She said nodding at him before she leaned in to kiss him again.

His hands moved to her hips. “You’ll be completely mine.” He warned her seriously. “To take care of and keep safe.”

“Yes Ronald, completely yours, to do with as you wish.” She said softly.

“Anything I wish?” He asked shifting her on his lap so she could feel what she was doing to him.

“If you ever want me to do something that I don’t want to do, I will say…blueberry.” She told him as her fingers unbuttoned his top most button.

“What?”

“It’s called a safe word; in the sort of relationship we both want it is best to have one.” She explained as she started to work on the next button down.

“So if you say blueberry I will know to stop. Why not just say stop?” he asked a little confused.

“Sometimes I will beg you to stop, but it’s just my way of asking you to keep going.” She told him simply.

“You’re a funny sort of bird. So why blueberry?” He told her but smiled all the same.

“I’m glad you’ve finally noticed.” She said while she kept unbuttoning his shirt. “Because they give me hives so I don’t like them very much.”

His hands rested on top of hers so he could still them. Ron looked into her eyes seriously. “I want to change the term of the contract. Let’s try this for a month.” He told her firmly.

“That seems reasonable.” Luna said and leaned in to kiss him again.

Ron kissed her back softly for a moment before he picked her up off his lap so he could stand. “Face the table and take the quill in your hand.” He told her in a more direct tone. Ron looked around the room to make sure they were actually alone. Just in case they got louder than he planned he cast a sound muffling spell on the stairs up to both dorms.

She turned to the table and picked up the blood quill as she had been instructed. Ron moved up behind her so his chest was pressed to her back. “I want us both to remember this moment.” he told her softly before kissing her ear.

His hand snaked around her thigh and he slowly felt his way up under her skirt. “If you like what I’m doing you’ll sing.” He told her as his fingers met the fabric of her knickers. “If you don’t like it you’ll make a raspberry sound.”

As his fingers pushed under the cotton fabric, she closed her eyes. Luna hummed softly as his fingers explored her. She made a soft moaning sound when his fingers traced around her core then brushed over her sensitive clit. Ron teased and played with her body. His free hand moved up under her shirt and pushed the fabric of her bra aside so he could play gently with her hard little nipples. She found that she was singing more and more as he learned what she enjoyed.

None of his actions brought her any closer to some kind of release, they were only meant as foreplay and teasing. Soon she found she couldn’t take any more, she wanted something much more substantial.

“Please... Ronald.” She begged wondering if he would know what she wanted.

“Call me Master.” he told her and his hands to her hips.

A shiver went down her body at his words and she smiled. “Yes Master.” She answered breathlessly.

Ron pulled away for a moment, leaving her cold and wanting. When he returned he pushed up the back of her skirt so she would be able to feel his excitement.

“Do you want this, my sweet little Nightingale?” He asked as he teased himself along her core.

“Yes Master.” She gasped and pushed back against him.

“You can have it the moment you belong to me.” He told her and placed the contract in front of her.

“Don’t you have to sign too Master?”  Luna asked as she looked over the contract.

"Almost forgot.” Ron said and leaned over to change the few things they had just talked about. All the while, he teased her and kept her excited. Once he was done, he signed with the blood quill and groaned at the pain. He slipped the quill back into her hand and went back to giving her body his full attention.

Luna smiled and signed the paper without a second thought. When she picked up the quill, Ron pushed the cotton of her knickers out of his way. As she was signing her name, Ron pressed forward slowly. He growled as her body wrapped around him like a perfectly made glove.

Luna’s hand shook slightly and made the signature a bit messy, but at that the moment she couldn’t find it in herself to care. She dropped the quill and clutched the table.

“Tell me who you’ve been with.” Ron asked in a strained voice. They hadn’t really talked about it, but for some reason he was expecting her to be a virgin.

“I have a toy.” Luna admitted unashamed.

“A toy?” Ron asked as he pulled back slowly so he could thrust back into her a little more roughly this time.

“Yes!” She gasped at the motion. “It vibrates. It is the only thing I’ve ever… had sex with.” She told him as her knuckles turned white while she grasped the table’s edge.

“You’ll bring it to me.” He told her as he started a rhythm of thrusts that he enjoyed and had her making the most wonderful sounds.

“Yes Master.” She moaned rolling her hips back against him.

Ron smiled moaning as he pushed into her slight form again and again. She was not his first woman, but this simple fact held more pleasure than he had ever felt before. He pushed her hair from her neck so he could kiss and nip at her skin.

It was made all the better by the fact that she seemed to be having as good of a time as him, and when she suddenly let out a scream and her body tightened almost painfully around him he was actually surprised.

He climaxed and bit down harder on her neck than he meant to. She just felt so wonderful quivering around him he couldn’t stop himself.

She was his Nightingale, and he felt powerful.


	5. Pain and Humiliation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, nor any of the characters from the books or movies. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.
> 
> A/N- Huge thanks to Eclectic Pet for being an awesome beta!
> 
> This chapter takes place during chapter 22 of Smell of Submission.

She could hear the racing sound of her heart as she followed him through the halls.  What if someone saw them together like this, would they know what he was about to do to her?  What he had promised to do to her, in his words and even his actions.

She examined how they walked from an outsider’s point of view.  To them he would be his usual self, standing tall and serious.  Brooding at the world.  She was the one who looked nervous and ill at ease, but that too would seem normal, she was following a teacher known for hating her House.

“Severus, why do you have Miss. Weasley out of her House at this hour?”  Ginny almost choked as she heard her Head of House’s voice.

“I found her roaming the halls, she was feeling ill it seems, so I’m getting her something to settle her stomach.”  Snape lied seamlessly, and she wondered if he  _ had _ actually done this with a student before.

“Ginny?”  Professor McGonagall gave her attention to the youngest Weasley.  “Are you sure you don’t want to go to the Hospital Wing?”

“Just a bit nauseated Professor.”  She said weakly.  “Professor Snape says he has a potion that will help.”  She lied as well, as she knew Snape would want her to.

The older woman sighed for a moment nodding as she decided that her student wasn’t being mistreated.  “Thank you for taking care of her Severus.”  She said with a nod of her head, and a pat on Ginny’s shoulder before she moved on.

Once he was sure they were alone again, Snape spoke.  “You’re a good little lying whore, but if I ever catch you lying to me, you will not like the consequences.”

“Yes Sir.”  She said wondering how much time the dark man planned to spend with her after tonight.

When they got down to the dungeons he lead her down a long hall she had never been to before.  He withdrew his wand and made a complicated shape in the wall with the tip.  “These are my private quarters,” He started as a door appeared.  “You will never seek them out without express permission.”

“Yes Sir.”  She answered again before he opened the door and let her inside.

The first room they entered was simple.  A small desk in the corner, a comfortable chair by the fireplace, and walls covered with books.  She didn’t have enough time to take in much of it as she was led directly to the only other door.  The bedroom was just as the other room, without any real decoration.  A couple of smaller bookshelves around the walls, a towering wardrobe, a black leather wingback chair by the fireplace, and a large bed in the center of everything.

“Whenever you’re in this room, I am the Master.”  Snape said as he sat down in the chair as if it were a throne.  “I refuse to call you that crude name your other Master has come up for you.  So we must think of something else to call a whore like yourself.”

She wondered why he had no problem-saying  _ whore _ , but could not use the word  _ fuck _ ?

“Tell me, my shameless little trollop, how does it feel to be rented out to a man everyone in this school hates?”

She swallowed hard looking up into his eyes.  “I’m scared of you, but also I’ve been turned on since you made me sit in the corner.”  She told him honestly.

“You realize that every time you’re reprimanded by me in class you’ll think of tonight.  You’ll feel that little burn of pleasure and wish to serve me.”  He said with absolute certainty.  “I think I’ll call you my little queen.”

She was confused for a moment; she hadn’t thought he would give her such a nice name.  She was ready for something much more degrading. She wanted something more degrading.

“You look confused little queen.”  Snape said with a smirk, like he was the only one in on a joke he played on her.

“I didn’t expect a name like that Sir.”  She told him honestly.

“Oh, that is what one calls a female cat in heat.  It seems to be that’s exactly what you are.  Something that just wishes to rut until it can’t any longer.”

He had played a trick on her, made her confused, and disappointed so that it would feel that much more embarrassing when she knew what he was really calling her.  The heat that she knew was reddening her skin moved down her cheeks and neck.

“I think it’s time my little queen shows me what I’m renting.”  He said without a change of expression.  “Strip.”

“You don’t wish to do it yourself Sir?”  She asked as she slowly took off her robe starting to fold it like she did for her Master.

“Why would I bother?  No folding.”  He ordered sternly.  “I want them to be wrinkled in the morning when you have to put them back on to walk back to your dorm.

Her heart started to race in her ears at the order.  She felt the only reason he explained himself was to make her understand the full humiliation he had planned for her.  With how turned on she was because of everything he did, she wondered if she would peak before he even touched her.

She took off the rest of her clothes a piece at a time before they were in a pile on the ground.  She stood completely exposed to him, and he said nothing.  She would give anything for a clue to whether or not he liked what he saw, and that was making Ginny nervous.

“I think it’s time for your medicine.”  He said getting to his feet.  He smiled when her faced arranged itself into another confused expression.  “Didn’t I tell Professor McGonagall I would give you something?  We wouldn’t want to make a liar of me.”  He said walking over to his wardrobe.

When he opened, the door she could see that half of it was filled with hanging robes like the ones he wore every day.  The other half was filled with different sized and shaped drawers.  He opened a small one near the top and pulled out a small purple vial.

He brought it over to her and motioned for her to open her mouth.  He used a dropper to drop a single dot of the liquid on her tongue.  “Let it dissolve.  Do not swallow until I say.”  He told her firmly.  Then he put another drop on each of her nipples, and a third carefully between her legs.

She would ask him what it was he was doing to her; if she wasn’t worried she would accidentally swallow before he told her to.  He walked back over to the wardrobe and put the vial away.  The feeling started out light at first; she could feel her breath against her tongue like it was something foreign.

“Swallow.”  He order.  She did as she was told and was amazed to find the feel of her tongue against the top of her mouth was strangely erotic.  Once she noticed that, she started to notice the movement in the air of the room against the skin of her nipples.  They hardened more than they already were, and it was painfully good.

She looked up to Snape as if she suddenly remembered he was there.  “What…” She started before the smile formed on his lips.

“It a simple Sensitizing Oil.  Everything you feel and taste will be more keenly felt or tasted for the rest of the evening.”  He told her sounding pleased with himself.  “When I finally do let you enjoy copulation with me, it’ll be both mind-blowingly pleasurable, and so intense it’s painful for you.”

She licked her lips as she thought about what he was telling her and moaned at the feel of her lip-gloss against her tongue.

“Have you ever been suspended before?”  Snape asked her as he opened a larger drawer lower down than the one he had put the oil away in.

“Not really Sir.”  She told him as she tried to get control of herself.

“I’ll enjoy your helplessness for our games tonight.”  He told her as if that was the only thing that mattered.  Put your arms out.”  He ordered before he started to tie a harness around her chest.  Once he had a sturdy base, he locked it off before putting one final length so it would rub against her nipples as she moved, then locked it off again.

Once that was done, he tied off the rope and moved to retrieve a second length from the drawer.  While the professor was away from her, Ginny trembled with what the simple rope, coupled with the oil was doing to her. When he returned he locked the new rope to the one around her chest then moved it to tie securely around her wrists.

When that was secure, Snape levitated the tale of the rope to the ceiling.  Ginny looked up as her arms were forced above her head and saw that there was actually a metal ring in the ceiling that Snape was tying her to.  He fed the rope through the ring and down again so that he could take hold of it.

The dark man pulled the rope hard so that Ginny hung a foot off the ground.  Her heart was beating so fast she thought it might explode in her chest.  She could feel the rush of excitement and closed her eyes to enjoy the absolutely freeing feeling of being this out of control.

When she opened her eyes he had rolled up his sleeves, and was already back by the wardrobe and the endless drawers of hidden treasures.  When he turned back to her he was holding a crop in his hand, but that was not what caught her eyes.

The black skull with the snake twisted around it showed keenly against Snape’s pale skin.  She had known it was there, listened in on Order of the Phoenix meetings about how he was a spy.  But seeing was not the same as knowing, and she suddenly found she couldn’t breathe.  The mark reminding her too much of the journal that had almost devoured her soul.

“Let me down!”  She said in a panicked voice, and it was the first time she hadn’t addressed him respectfully.  Snape set the crop aside and moved to her so he could look directly into her eyes, his face filled her vision, and she could no longer see the Dark Mark.

“Tell me what’s wrong.”  He commanded, holding her so there was no longer the pressure from the rope.

Tears leaked from the corners of her eyes as she tried to calm herself.  After a few breaths with the mark out of her vision, she calmed enough to speak.  “I’m sorry Sir.”  She told him swallowing.  “I panicked.”

“I realize that, now tell me why.  Do you not like the suspension?”  He asked clearly still in complete control.

“That isn’t it Sir.”  She told him shaking her head.  “Your mark.”  She told him a little more softly.

“Miss. Weasley you already knew I carried the Dark Mark.  I didn’t think it would upset you.”  He told her with a frown.

“Please don’t make me Sir.”  She asked in a meek tone.

“If you don’t tell me exactly what’s wrong I cannot fix it Miss. Weasley.”  He told her using his teaching tone.

It actually calmed her more than she would have thought.  “I didn’t know it would make me think of  _ him _ .”  She told him feeling more exposed.

“The Dark Lord?”  Snape guessed and she nodded.  “I forgot you had had a personal experience with him.”  He told her softly.  “Do you wish to stop?”  He asked her making sure she was looking him in the eyes.

“I feel better now.”  She admitted with a flush to her cheeks.

“That mark will still be there when I step away.”  He reminded her.

“Can you...”  She licked her lips frowning.  “Blindfold me?”  She asked.

“For this once, but if we continue these games we’ll have to work out a way I can look into your lustful eyes while I torture you into an orgasm.”  He told her seriously.  Her breath caught in her throat at the phrase  _ torture you into an orgasm _ , which only made him smirk letting go of her so she was hanging free once again.

He pushed his sleeves down quickly before going to get a blindfold to cover her eyes.  Once he was sure, she could no longer see he rolled his sleeves up before he picked up the crop.

“Now my little queen.  First you’ll be punished for each man that has taken pleasure from you.”  He told her in a deep steady voice.

“Full pleasure Sir?”  She asked wondering if the boys she had kissed, or let touch her over and under her bra would count.

“An interesting question my little queen.  You said you’ve only rutted with three men.  How many have gotten to touch you here?”  He asked as moved up behind her reaching to brush a delicate finger against her over sensitive clit.

Ginny gasped as she thought the one touch would bring her to completion even after the panic attack.  “Four including you Sir.”

“I’m glad you remembered me queen, I would have had to punish you for lying.”  He said sounding almost regretful.  “Now, how many have touched you here?”  He asked cupping her breasts making the rope brush against her nipples.

She moaned and her hips rolled against the air, it made Snape actually chuckle to see how turned on this was all making her.  “Five including you Sir.”  She moaned arching her back to press against his hand.

“And how many have tasted this?”  He asked as he pushed her mouth open so he could run a finger over her tongue.  She could taste herself still on his finger, and it tasted like nothing she had ever had before.  With the oil doing its work well, her own sweetness made her moan and she could herself sucking on the finger instead of answering him.

She felt a quick but firm smack to her arse to correct her behavior.  “Answer.”  He ordered as he withdrew his hand from her reach.

“Five again Sir.”  She said mourning the loss of his finger.

“Any women?”  He asked as he noticed how much she liked her own taste.

“Two Sir.  Other slaves of my Master.”  She told him with a slight blush.

“Tell me what you did with these two girls.”  Snape asked as he gave her space once again.

“One touched me and taught me a few basics of pleasing a man.  The other I’ve used my fingers to make her cum.”

“You’ll get five stripes for each sexual partner.  Three stripes for each person you let touch you and two stripes for each person who has tasted you lips.  How many stripes is that?”

She added up everyone in her head, deciding it would be safer to call Cho a sexual partner, and Daphne someone who had touched her.  “46?”  She asked unsure if she had done the math right in her head.

“Did you count me?”  He asked with a smirk, knowing she hadn’t.

She whimpered and shook her head. “49” She corrected.

“I think we’ll make it an even 50 because of your mistake.”  He told her and licked his lips as he looked at her untarnished back.  “You’ll count each strike and tell me why you’re being punished.”

_ CRACK. _

He gave her no time to let his words sink in; he wanted the first thing that came to her mind.  “One, because I’m a whore.”  She told him breathlessly, wanting to please him.  He smiled and hit her again.

_ CRACK. _

The blows were not soft; and would bruise her un-warmed skin.  “Two, because I’m a whore.”  She said again.  She didn’t know if she would be able to take fifty such blows.  With each blow, her voice became more unfocused as she felt the new sting.  He moved the crop around, sometimes hitting her arse, sometime the back of her thighs, and sometimes even her back or shoulders.  She never knew when or where they next would land.

By the time, they got to twenty-five she was weeping.  She had to admit she was so very excited by the beating, that she was more frustrated by the fact of the friction between her legs than by the pain itself.  It was the twenty-sixth stripe that changed everything.

_ CRACK. _

“Twenty-six, because I like it.”  She screamed; and was pushed over into her first orgasm of the night.  When she came down from it, she wondered how it had happened.  She thought it had a lot to do with the oil and how with each swing her clit got just a little bit of attention.

“You my queen are definitely a pain slut.”  Snape told her as he admired the beautiful pattern of welts and bruises he had left on her back.  “I must wonder what your parents will say when they find out how very...deviant their sweet little daughter is.”

“Please don’t tell them Sir.”  She said with a gasping voice as she enjoyed the afterglow of what had just happened to her.

“Oh I won’t have to tell them.”  He said as he started to strike once again.  This time hitting too fast for her to be able to count, though she tried her best.  By the time he was done, her body was jerking, wanting to push her over the edge again before he even got the chance to actually touch her.

“One day, I’m going to make  _ you _ tell them.” He whispered softly in her ear, the thought made her scream again as her body was rocked to the heights of pleasure.  When she came back down to earth this time, she was still lost in a haze of pleasure.

“It seems to be…”  He started as he undressed himself, unable to deny his own needs now.  He would take them out on her overwhelmed form.  “That an education is wasted on such a deviant little whore.”  He said as he lowered her from the ceiling and made her stand on shaky legs while he undid her harness.

“Yes, maybe I’ll discuss with your Master to have you fail all your OWLs.”  He said smiling at the deep marks that has bitten into her skin.  “So that you’re a brainless little toy, that’s completely dependent on whatever person will use her next.”

She whimpered at his words, but was unable to think of how to respond to them.  He roughly pushed her over a soft surface so that her face was buried in the comforter of her bed.  “That’s all you’re good for, right my little queen?”  He asked teasing her with a man sized hardened rod.  Unlike her other partners, this man was done growing, and she could tell.

“If that is best.”  Was the only thing she could think of saying.

She was slick enough from her two pain induced orgasms that he could slide into her to the hilt with very little resistance.  He let out a groan as he enjoyed the hot tight wrapping of her body.

“If that were best this would be the only time you would ever feel me inside of you.”  He said withdrawing before thrusting in again, making sure to make her feel his hips pressed against her abused ass.  “I don’t use brainless toys.”

One of his hands moved to her hip to keep her still while the other tangled up into her hair.  “Do you want me to use you again little queen?”  He asked as he gently pulled back.

The answer came to her head so quickly that it spilled from her lips before she could really think.  “Oh Merlin yes.”  She called.

He smiled pulling her head back roughly, as he slammed into her again.  “That’s a good little whore.”  He moaned starting to take her with a hard but regular rhythm.  “You know I have a meeting with your parents tomorrow night, would you like me to send regards from their deviant slag daughter?”

She whimpered but her body fluttered around him enough to tell him how much his words excited her.

“I told you my little queen, I am going to make you tell them how much you enjoy the feel of  _ this _ .”  He said before thrusting into her again.

It continued on like that for what felt like an eternity of pure ecstasy.  Every time she felt herself near the edge of pleasure Snape would adjust pulling her back from the brink.  He kept her tortured with pleasure for an unknown amount of time.  All the while telling her how much of a deviant she was, telling her dirty things that made her clench around him.

She started begging for release before she realized she was saying the words.  But Snape only ran a soft hand down her back using her begging to show how much of a slag she really was.

Finally, when  _ he _ was ready for the night to come to a close, he moved them around again.  The dark professor settled her on top of him and let her ride against him until they both found completion.  With being denied for so long the orgasm that finally caught up with her made her light headed for a moment, before she passed out on top of him.


	6. Queen’s Rules

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, nor any of the characters from the books or movies. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.
> 
> A/N- Huge thanks to Eclectic Pet for being an awesome beta!
> 
> This chapter takes place during Chapter 24 of Smell of Submission.

When it was finally time to leave the meeting Snape felt it was late enough and the hall they used was out of the way enough to feel safe pulling his slave into the hallway without her clothes on.  The idea of her being in the hall like this was just too exciting to pass up. He was tempted to lead his new pet by her hair down to his rooms just as she was, but he knew that was simply stupid no matter how much they would both enjoy the trip.  So with deep regret he sighed and looked down at the redhead kneeling so prettily at his feet

“Get dressed.”  He ordered coldly before dropping her tangles and waiting for her to comply.  “You’ll meet me by my chamber door in thirty minutes.  For each minute you’re late you will be more severely punished.  Do you understand whore?”

“Yes Sir.”  She said as she pulled on her shirt starting to button it.

“Master.” He corrected her firmly.

“Sorry Master.”  She said looking at him meekly.  This was still new she would have to remember.

“For that you must leave no less that three of your shirt buttons undone.”  He told her resisting his desire to smile at the pretty pink color she turned.

“But Master I…” She started thinking people would be able to see her bra.

“Four.”  He corrected simply to stop her back talk.

“Yes Master.”  She agreed unable to deny the punishment was sort of thrilling as she undid one of her buttons and picked up her skirt.

When Ginny got down to his door she was unsure if she was supposed to knock or kneel and wait or something she didn’t think of at all.  She hadn’t been seen coming down the halls.  Thankfully, it was very later and somehow she hadn’t run into any teachers.  She wondered if her new Master had anything to do with keeping her path clear.

When she was about to knock the door opened and he stepped out of the way before they said even one word to each other.  She walked into his chambers once again and he closed the door fully before speaking.

“Strip and on your knees my little slut.”  He growled sounding angry all of a sudden.

It frightened Ginny a bit, but she couldn’t say she didn’t enjoy it, or why would she have wanted him from the start?  She stripped out of her clothes as quickly as she could and decided it would be best to get as low as possible if he was as mad as he sounded.

She moved onto her knees and tucked herself in the same ball he had required of her the first night they had been together.  She pressed her forehead against the ground and waited for his next order.

“You obviously asked to be sold to me like the cheap whore you are.”  He said once she was in a position he enjoyed.

“Yes Master.”  She admitted, seeing no point denying the fact, she wanted him.

“So did you give yourself to these three other men before or after you asked to be given to me?”  He asked walking around her slowly like a predator about to pounce.

“A-after Master.”  She admitted her core clenching as he growled lowly in response.

“Did you think I would be pleased with this fact?”  He asked again this time crouching down beside her and letting her feel the tip of his wand run slowly down her back.

“No Master.”

“Did you wish to be punished?  Did you realize it would be in essence you giving away what was  _ mine _ ?”  He pressed as his wand ran up and down her skin.

She bit her lower lip and hesitated at her answer.  He growled a warning at her and she just shook her head unable to answer him clearly.  Snape yanked her head back by her hair as he forced her to look into his eyes.  This was her last warning.

“Yes Master.”  She finally gasped then covered her mouth with her hands.

He chuckled and let her hair go so he could stand at his full height.  “What am I to do with the little queen at my feet?”  He asked mocking her.  “First we will go over your new rules.  I will have…Vixen put them into your contract and you’ll sign it without reading a word of it.”

“But…”  She frowned, as something didn’t seem good about that series of events.

“What if I put something in the contract that you didn’t agree to?”  He asks smugly.

“Yes Master.”  She said moving to sit up a little so that she was kneeling with her knees together.

“You have lost that choice by being a little deviant.”  He told her simply.

“There’s just… I can’t...”  She started to panic slightly again, because she knew the men that Snape was around mostly, she knew exactly whom he could pass her off to if he wished.

Snape’s coldness melted slightly when he saw his pet start to panic once again.  “Do you think I would require you to service the Dark Lord pet?”  He asked with a worried frown, as he ran gentle fingers into her hair.

“M-maybe.”  She said as she worked to get her emotions under control.  Snape leaned down further and took her chin so she would have to look up into his eyes.  His heart broke slightly as he saw hers shine with tears.

“You will no longer be a slut my little queen.” he informed her softly.  “You’ll be my personal pet.  I can satisfy your needs alone; I need no one’s help.”

“Harry was…”  She protested wishing to defend her old Master.

“Busy.  He has four girls that I know of and is working to retake the one he lost.  You’re my only focus when it comes to such things.  You’ll never be touched by another man for as long as I live and have claim over you.  You’ll be punished for every brush in the hall with male skin.  Do you really think I would let a Death Eater use you?”

She tried to look away from his eyes but he kept a firm hold of her face.  “Now we will work on these panicked moments you have, as I do plan to show off the kind of woman that rides my whip.  But any man that ever tries to actually take you will die a horribly painful death.  Do you understand?”

“Yes Master.”  She said and his words somehow made her feel better, when they should have frightened her away.

“Now it’s time to learn your new rules.”  He said as he let her chin go and stood at his full height once again.  “Go to my bedroom and wait for me.”  He ordered and watched her with a pleased smile that she didn’t see.  She was crawling without even a thought of getting to her feet, at least Potter taught his girls something correctly.

When he found her in his bedchamber kneeling the way Harry must have instructed her.  Her legs spread wide to show her body off to the world with her hands settled on her thighs.  Snape decided to leave her like this so she could look at him while he spoke.

“When I tell you a rule, you will repeat it and then tell me what it means to you.”  Snape said moving to stand in front of her.  “Do you understand Queen?”

“Yes Master.”  Ginny said as she bit her lip nervously.  Her new Master was much more formal than her old one; it would take some getting used to.

“Good.  Let us begin.  A slave is to obey her Master at all times in all things.”  He said looking down into her eyes.

“A slave is to obey her Master at all times in all things.”  She repeated and then bit her lip.  “It means I should obey you no matter if it’s something I wish to do or not.”

“Good girl.”  He said brushing her cheek with the backs of his fingers.  “A slave may not make skin contact with any male besides her Master.”  He continued.

“A slave may not make any skin contact with any male besides her Master.  What about my family Master?”  She asked looking up to him.

“Are any of your family male?”  He countered with a slight sneer as if he didn’t already know the answer.

“Most of them.”  She answered meekly lowering her head as she tried to figure out how to avoid being hugged by her brothers and father.  “It means I’ll be getting punished a lot for that one in the summer Master.”  She said instead.

“That may be true.”  He said smugly.  “A slave may not harm herself or let anyone besides her Master harm her in any way.”

“A slave may not harm herself or let anyone besides her Master harm her in any way.  Which means I have to be careful to not get hur… what about Quidditch?”  She asked frowning more deeply than before.

“It seems you wish to have all sorts of exceptions to your rules.  If you wish to play Quidditch and you come to harm during practice or a game you’ll be punished.”  He told her firmly.  “Your body belongs to your Master; you have no right to harm your Master’s things.”

“Yes Master.”  She said chewing on her lip now.

“A slave will take care of herself when her Master is not there to do it for her.  She will keep herself healthy and whole.”  He continued with the rules.

“A slave will take care of herself when her Master is not there to do it for her.  She will keep herself healthy and whole.  Meaning I should eat right and not make myself sick by doing stupid things.”

“Very good slut.”  He rewarded her by brushing his fingers through her hair lightly.  “A slave will not make any important decisions without the guidance and permission of her Master.”

“A slave will not make any important decisions without the guidance and permission of her Master.  I can decide small things without asking you, but anything major like what to do once I graduate will be a discussion between us.”

“Those are all your rules for now, but I hold the right to add any more rules you may need at any time.”  Snape told her as he took a more firm hold of her hair.  “Now, tell me what rules you will be punished for tonight.”  He ordered, his eyes darkening. 

“Skin to skin contact?”  She offered innocently.

“Oh yes, and what other rule?”  He asked smirking, as he knew she wouldn’t get the next one.

“I-I don’t know Master.”  She told him biting her lower lip.

“You don’t think choosing a new Master is an important decision?”  He asked with a raised eyebrow.

“But you weren’t my Master then Master…” She started but he cut her off.

“Did you wish me to be?”  He asked darkly.

“Oh yes Master.”  She told him a little breathless.  “I have been dreaming about you since our night together.”

“Then you should have come and spoken to me about it.  The verdict stands.” He told her coldly.  “I know of three men you have pleasured since your last punishment.  Are there any others?” he asked her and forced her to look up at him.

“No Master.”  She said blushing lightly.

“As this is your first punishment as my slave, I will go lightly on you.” he told her before letting go of her hair and walking to his chair by the fireplace.  “Over my lap whore.”  He ordered patting his knee.

“You are going to spank me Master?”  She asked as she slowly crawled to him.

“Are you questioning me slag?”  He countered dangerously.

“No Master.”  She said quickly and climbed up to lay over his lap.

Severus ran his hand over the smooth skin of her bottom, and remembered a piece of clothing she hadn’t had to take off.  “You may start wearing underthings again, if you wish.” he told her with a chuckle, wondering if she would. 

“Thank you Master.”  She said as she tried to get comfortable on his lap.

Severus moved one hand over her waist to hold her down as the other played with the skin of her arse.  “How many times did you come while you were pleasuring those men?” he asked her carefully.

“Five Master.”  She told him wondering what that had to do with anything.

“Hummm.”  He said as if deep in thought.  “Then I think we will do twenty for that, ten for your second offence, and if you come while I’m spanking you we will have to start all over again my deviant whore.  Do you understand?”

“Yes Master.”  She said with a whimper.

Sometimes Snape enjoyed spanking a girl by hand.  One could really feel each impact, though it tended to be as hard on the hand as it was on the girl.  He decided to count in his head so that she would have a harder time knowing how long the punishment was going to last.

SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK!

He started with a cluster of strikes before he moved his hand gently soothing the redden area.  She was already breathing hard under him and he couldn’t help but be aroused by her panting.  He had never thought he would meet a witch that enjoyed receiving pain as much as he enjoyed dealing it.

SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK!

Severus reddened more of her arse before rubbing his hand over the skin.  She gasped and worked very hard not to look back to see what he was doing to her.  She could already feel the slick wetness between her thighs.

SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK!

The way the girl wiggled and gasped one would think he was pleasuring her with his tongue, not spanking her arse.  He decided then that any real punishments would have to come in a form that had nothing to do with pain.

SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK!

Ginny knew if he got even a little closer to her sex, it would push her over the edge.  Though she completely agreed with what she had told Hermione about owning one’s own taste, she had to think that something was wrong with her for enjoy the sting of each spank so very much.  As she wiggled on his lap, trying to hold her building pleasure she felt evidence that she was not the only one enjoying this first punishment between them.  The hardened rod that pressed against her stomach clearly told her how her Master felt right now.

SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK!

The minx was nearly humping his lap now; he didn’t know how much more he could take of this.  He would have to make spanking a reward not a punishment he realized now.  But he had said this was her punishment and as a Master he could not go back on his word now.

SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK!

He finished the last five strikes and her usually white bum was almost as red as her hair.  “You seem to have lucked out my sweet little pain slut.”  He told her softly running his hand down her back and over her arse.  “Did you enjoy your punishment?” he asked calmly

“Yes Master.”  She told him breathlessly because she knew she couldn’t lie to him.

“Do you have any homework that needs to be done this weekend?”  He asked seemingly out of nowhere.

“Y-yes Master.”  She admitted looking up at him with a confused frown.

“You will finish it now.”  He told her motioned for her to get off his lap.  She moved to her feet and looked at him still confused.

“There isn’t something you would like to do more right now?”  Ginny asked him knowing he was as turned on as she was.

“Are you questioning me Queen?”  He questioned dangerously.

“No Master.”  She said quickly dropping to her knees and lowering her head.

“Then you may sit at my desk and complete your homework while I clean up from the day.”  He told her standing and them smiling to himself for a moment.  “Let me make things a bit more comfortable for you.”  Severus said before he transfigured the comfortable looking wheeled desk chair into a hard looking wooden one.

Ginny blinked at the adjustment and remembered her sore red arse.  This was a part of the punishment then.  She made her way over to the desk and took out her bag so she could get some homework started.

“I don’t have everything I’ll need.”  She told him glancing up to watch him undress as if she wasn’t even there.  “I was planning to do it all tomorrow.”  She added feeling odd about her work ethic now.

“Do as much as you can, then in the morning you’ll go and retrieve what you need for the weekend.”  He told her as if it was simple.

She nodded before finally sitting down at the desk and gasping.  The chair had looked like normal wood, but when her punished skin pressed against it, she felt much more like she was sitting on sand paper.  She had already been uneasy about sitting on a freshly spanked butt, but now it was just too much.

She shot into a standing position and looked back at him.  He wore a knowing smirk.  “Something wrong my pet?”  He asked almost sweetly.

“It’s too much Master.  I won’t be able to focus.”  She told him and she could feel the pleading in her voice.

“What is your sa…”  He cut himself off and blinked at her a few times as if he had just realized something.  “We never made a safe-word.”  He told her feeling ashamed he hadn’t made her choose one.  She just reacted so well to his attention, he hadn’t thought of it before this moment.

“Do you know what a safe-word is Ginevra?”  He asked feeling the error needed to be corrected immediately.

“Luna told me about them.  Because sometimes it’s more fun to fight but that doesn’t mean you want it to stop, so you have a safe-word that means stop.”  She said frowning as if she didn’t like how she was explaining it.

“We need a safe-word for you.”  He told her clearly.  “So that you may be the minx that you wish to be, but I also know when I have pushed too far.  What shall it be?”

“I didn’t need it before.”  She pointed out with frown.

“That was an error on my part.  I wish to play dangerous games with your mind and body.  There must be a net to catch you if you need it.”  He told her seriously.  “Choose one or I’ll punish you in a way you don’t like.”

She licked her lips thinking of his words and fidgeting a little as her body responded.  “Sunflower.”  She said thinking of the first non-sexual thing that popped into her head.

“Sunflower, good.  Now that we have one, do you need to use it?”  He asked looking pointedly at the chair.

Ginny bit her lower lip and looked between the chair and him.  She shook her head.

“What was that?”  He asked, making her give him a vocal answer.

“No Master.”  She said and moved to try and sit in the chair once again.

“If you get up one more time before your work is done for the night I’ll make it worse.”  He told her before leaving her alone in the room.  Soon after she heard, the shower turn on.

Ginny leaned over the desk as she tried to put all of her focus on her work as the chair attacked her raw skin.  Without really thinking, she had parted her legs a bit and ever so slightly shifting her hips back and forth to find a little friction and release from the building heat in her core.

When she was suddenly gasping over the empty Potions essay, she tried to keep as quiet as she could.  She looked to the door as if she was ready for her Master to burst out of the shower to discipline her for being naughty while she was supposed to be working.

When he didn’t come, she relaxed a bit going back to try and focus on Potions.  With the small climax behind her, she was much more able to focus on her work, though wet sandpaper seemed even more annoying that dry sandpaper.

She worked very hard to keep her arse as still as she could while she read and wrote her essay.  She didn’t look up when the bathroom door opened so she didn’t see the wet man with only a towel wrapped around his hips enter the room.

“How have you done so far?”  He asked as he walked over to get himself some pajama pants for the evening.

“Almost done with Professor Slughorn’s assignment Master.”  She told him keeping herself from looking at him so she could finish before being distracted.

“Good slut.”  He told her in way of praise.  ‘What else do you have to do this weekend?”  He asked in a conversational tone.

“Just a charms essay, but I don’t have my book or the exact assignment with me.” She told him before adding “Master” to be safe.

He smiled at the back of her head.  “You are doing very well slut.”  He said still sounding pleased.  “I thought the rough seat was too much?”

She took in a slow breath to focus before she looked back at him.  “I’m impressing myself right now Master.”  She said shyly.  “It hurts and is so very… consuming.”  She told him and realized her hand was shaking.

“Once you finish with your essay we will talk about this more.  I would like to read it as well.”  He told her and motioned for her to face the desk again.

“Yes Master.”  Ginny said swallowing hard before trying to focus.  “You were a better Potions professor than he is.”  She added after a moment.

“Finish your work.”  He said in his commanding tone.


End file.
